


First Date

by iloveromance



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Diane is left at Cheers while her fiance Sumner Sloan goes to see his ex-wife, Sam can't help but feel sorry for her and makes a bold move to make her feel better. But getting her to cooperate won't be easy. Episode: "Give Me A Ring Sometime".





	First Date

Sam Malone couldn't believe his luck. Of all the people to walk into his bar, he n ever dreamed it would be someone as beautiful as the woman sitting on a bar stool quietly sipping a glass of champagne.

Diane Chambers.

Just the sound of her voice made his heart flutter. Oh, who in the hell was he kidding? His heart didn't flutter. It raged with passion and desire for this incredibly sexy woman. He knew little to nothing about her, but that was nothing new. Rarely did he know anything about the women who shared his bed, other than their names. And sometimes he didn't even know that!

Yes, he wanted Diane Chambers... badly. But she was different than any other woman he'd ever met. She was stuck up, feisty and downright annoying. And he found it so damn sexy!

Why the hell was she stuck in this bar while her damned fiancé was with his ex-wife was beyond him. Sam didn't believe for a second that the guy was merely going to see this Barbara person to get a ring for Diane. And not just any ring; his mother's wedding ring. If she was his ex-wife, don't ex-wives usually give back the rings after they divorce?

So many things just didn't seem right. And he said as much to Diane.

But now, as he watched her empty what he figured had to be her fifth glass of champagne, he regretted even saying anything at all.

"Something wrong?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Diane glanced at her watch and then quickly looked away. "Um... No. I was just wondering what's taking Sumner so long. He said he was only going to be gone for ten minutes but... it's been an extremely long ten minutes."

Carla scoffed. "Yeah, more like ten hours! It's almost closing time!"

"Carla-." Sam warned, his eyes darting from his employee to Diane. She swallowed hard, feigning a smile. "Well... I suppose it does take time to get a wedding ring. And I'm sure that Sumner and Barbara have a lot to talk about. I mean, after all they were married for... Actually I have no idea how long they were married, but you just don't forget the love you shared when you're married that long. I'm sure it must be hard for Barbara to give up what must truly be a stunning ring. I can't wait to see it."

"Gee, are you really that dense?" Carla asked. "Because I've heard of dumb blondes before but you... You're the spokesperson for dumb!"

Diane was aghast. "I beg your pardon? How dare you say that to me? You don't even know me!"

"Oh, I don't have to know you to know that you are completely stupid!" Carla said.

"The guy leaves you here ten hours ago and says he's going to his ex-wife's house to pick up some ring that probably really isn't even his mother's. Then he promises to marry you in Barbados tomorrow. Well for your information it's ten hours later... technically tomorrow... and you're still here waiting for him. My guess is that he and that ex-wife of his are already in Barbados wearing little more than sunscreen."

Sam felt his body turn cold and he quickly looked away. They were almost the exact words that he'd said to Diane not two hours earlier.

"Well... I suppose I should just call the airline and get our reservation changed. Sam... that is your name, isn't it?"

"That it is." Sam replied. "Sam Malone at your service."

"May I use your phone?"

"Of course." He said, handing her the receiver.

She avoided eye contact with Carla and Sam as she quickly dialed the number.

"Yes, this is Diane Chambers. I'd like to change a reservation to Barbados for myself and Sumner Sloan. There's been a slight change of plans and I'd like to change it to tomorrow-what? Oh... Oh I see. Well... Yes, that certainly does make a difference. Yes. Thank you for letting me know. No, it's all right. Goodbye."

In slow motion she hung up the phone and stared at the floor.

"Something wrong?"

"No..." she lied.

"I knew it." Carla said. "Boy you're dumber than I thought!"

"Carla, don't you have kids to take care of?" Sam said. "It's past closing time and. I'm not paying you overtime to sit here and make fun of my customers."

"Oh, I don't mind. I'll make fun of Diane here for free!"

"Carla-."

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Carla said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Goodnight, Sam!"

"'Night, Carla."

When they were alone, Diane sat staring at the door. "Well... I suppose you don't need me hanging around either, especially if you're getting ready to close. I'll just... get myself home."

"Can I call you a cab?"

"No, I can walk. The fresh air will do me a world of-Oh God!"

Her voice broke and she began to sob uncontrollably into her hands. For a moment Sam just stared at her, but when she wasn't letting up, he tossed his dish towel aside and went to her.

"Hey, hey, it's all right. Come on now..."

"No it's not all right, don't you see that?" Diane yelled as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "It will never be all right! Sloan is the only man who ever loved me-or at least the only man who ever hinted that he wanted to marry me. Oh God, Cara is right. I am stupid!"

"Um... Who's Cara?" Sam asked.

"That obnoxious employee of yours."

"Oh, you mean Carla."

"Whatever. Oh God, I can't even get people's names right! How did I ever think I would be a good wife?"

"Hey, none of that." Sam said, laying a hand on her shoulder. But no sooner had he touched her than she collapsed into tears against his chest. His hand slowly moved up and down her back.

"Hey, hey come on. It'll be all right. He just wasn't the right guy for you. But I know that one day the right guy will come along and you'll have the wedding of your dreams."

She raised her head and looked at him. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You're young, beautiful and you have a hell of a body. Who wouldn't be attracted to you?"

"Well, obviously Sumner."

"If you don't mind my saying so, Sumner's an idiot."

Amazingly she smiled. "No, I don't mind at all. Thanks for cheering me up, Sam."

"What better place to be cheered up than a bar called Cheers?" Sam quipped.

Diane rolled her eyes. "Oh, that was awful. I hope you don't have a second job as a comedian."

"Nope. But since it's closing time, I have a question."

"Okay..."

"What would you say about having a drink with me?"

At this, Diane laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"How stupid do you think I am? Asking me out for a drink? This is a bar! That is the most unoriginal thing I've ever heard!"

"I meant a drink somewhere else. There's bound to be something open at this hour of the night. And if not, I'll take you to my place."

"Sam, I'm not that kind of girl."

He feigned disappointment and snapped his fingers. "Damn I was so close. Just kidding. I swear I won't try anything. Unless you want me to. But I do want to be your friend. And after what you've been through tonight, you could use one."

She thought for a moment. "All right Sam Malone. I'll have a drink with you."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"All right, this is great. Just give me a second to lock up will you?"

"Sure."

In record time, Sam finished cleaning the bar and hurried to his office to get his coat. It wasn't his intention to ask this beautiful woman out on a date and he certainly didn't expect her to accept.

But as he escorted her out of the bar and put the Closed sign on the front door, he had a feeling that tonight was just the beginning of many dates to come.

THE END


End file.
